


Stellar-Light Based Life [artwork]

by EmmaArthur (EchoBleu)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoBleu/pseuds/EmmaArthur
Summary: Artwork for JoCarthage's fic Stellar-Light Based Life
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020





	Stellar-Light Based Life [artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stellar-light based life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114035) by [JoCarthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage). 



> This is the poster/cover art I made for JoCarthage's fic [Stellar-Light Based Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114035/chapters/68884077), a Malex space-based canon divergence. I love the fic and it was so much fun to draw!


End file.
